Happy Halloween JE !
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Les Johnny's fêtent Halloween ! Une maison hantée a été installée dans le bâtiment ! L'excitation grimpe ! Shonen-aï.


**Couple :** Haha x Tuverras /!\ shonen-aï tout shonen-aïment shonen-aï.

**Note :** ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ne ? Mais avec Halloween et tous les anniversaires du mois de novembre, je vais sans doute revenir en force ! (même si je vous préviens, j'aurai du retard sur les anniversaires xD mais vous êtes habitués ne ?) Ne manquez pas mes prochaines sorties et merci beaucoup de me lire ! Joyeux Halloween à toutes et à tous !

**Note² :** LES MAISONS HANTEES JAPONAISES SONT LES PIRES ! C'EST LE MAL ! ELLES SONT HORRIBLES ! Pardon ^^ Pour certains passages je me suis inspirée très légèrement de la maison hantée de Japan Expo 2011 ! =D (et j'ai flippé rien qu'en l'écrivant T_T Aahh j'ai vraiment eu peur dans ce truc...désolée encore pour tes bras qui ont bien morflé ce jour là senpai i_i N'empêche, heureusement que t'étais là, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est sinon i_i) Donc merci à ceux qui avaient organisé tout ça. Enjoyez bien !

Remerciements à Anissa...pour l'une de ses répliques qui se trouve dans la fic ^^

Et à darkie59 pour m'avoir permis de faire la maison hantée qui m'a aidée à écrire cette fic ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween JE !<strong>

Halloween n'est pas vraiment fêté au Japon, il est vrai. Mais depuis leur petite soirée l'année précédente, depuis leurs déguisements et leurs décorations, les Johnny's se plaisaient beaucoup à cette coutume, et avait décidé d'un commun accord de remettre l'expérience. S'étant préparés à l'avance à l'éventualité d'une "horror party", chaque jeune homme avait imaginé un jeu, une farce, quelque chose qui ferait peur à quelqu'un, ou qui amuserait tout le monde...une décoration, un masque bizarre, ou d'étranges mets en formes de citrouille ou d'araignée pour égayer un peu la vie à la Johnny's Enterteinment, qui en ce moment, n'était pas tout à fait au top. La journée commençait à peine, il devait être dix heures du matin, mais les locaux de la Johnny's étaient déjà bondés. Les gens allaient et venaient, s'affairant et discutant bruyamment, si bien qu'on aurait pu en oublier qu'aucun d'eux n'était en congé ce jour. Kato Shigeaki et Koyama Keiichiro étaient venus assister aux répétitions de TegoMasu, Yamashita Tomohisa discutaient avec une partie de sa nouvelle équipe et Johnny lui-même à propos du futur de sa carrière en tant qu'artiste solo, et les Kanjani8, les Arashi, les KAT-TUN, les Kis-My-Ft2 et les Hey!Say!JUMP "répétaient" dans les salles qui leur étaient réservées, ou tenaient une conférence avec leur équipe. Un certain sérieux était donc bien présent, même si on sentait l'excitation des juniors et même (voir surtout) des majors frémir dans l'air. Ce fut d'ailleurs un senpai, Takizawa Hideaki, qui déclencha la rumeur qui secoua toutes les troupes. _"Il parait que ya une maison hantée dans les locaux ! Comme dans les fêtes de fin d'année scolaire ! C'est trop cool ! Pourquoi j'ai pas été mis au courant ! J'aurai du être mis au courant ! J'aurai du la faire moi-même ! Ah ! J'espère que c'est vrai, je pourrais la faire avec Tsuba-chou !"_ Le jeune homme avait sans doute répété ces quelques mots à tous les artistes présents dans le bâtiment, sans compter les juniors et les chorégraphes.

Dans la salle des Kanjani8, on ne tenait plus en place. Maruyama Ryuhei fut le premier au courant.

_Devinez quoi ! s'était-il exclamé en ouvrant la porte avec force.

_Quoi...?

_Juri-kun ! Le frère de Tanaka-kun ! Il m'a dit que Shintaro-chan lui avait dit que Chinen-kun avait dit que Taguchi-kun avait dit qu'on avait entendu dire de Takizawa-senpai qu'il y a une maison hantée dans les sous-sols des locaux de la Johnny's !

_Hein ? Attends...houla ! Respire Maru respire, murmura Nishikido-kun, une quoi ?

_Une maison hantée ! Maison hantée !

_Mh...ça m'a pas l'air très net ta source...

_Mais on s'en fout ! C'est vrai ! Je suis sûr que c'est vrai ! Ce serait trop bien si ça l'était ! Non ? Vous vous imaginez ? Une maison hantée avec tous les copains !

Il se mit à rire.

_Dans la Johnny's quoi ! Comme à la fin du lycée, quand on faisait les fêtes scolaires !

Il sautillait presque, il ne tenait plus en place.

_Uwaaaah c'est tellement nostalgique, s'exclama Subaru, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait de maisons hantées !

Yasuda Shota frappa avec excitation dans ses mains.

_Aaah c'est génial c'est génial ! L'excitation monte dans tous le bâtiment non ? Ah ! Je me demande avec qui je pourrais la faire... Mmh...Hina-chan serait bien, ne ?

Il se tourna vers Shingo.

_Ne ? Ou bien avec Yuu-kun...Ah mais non ! Tu aurais trop peur ! Yuu aurait trop peur !

_MOI ! MOI J'AURAI PEUR ! POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS !

_Ryo-chan, murmura Ohkura en tournant la tête, tu aurais peur toi ?

_Hein ? Que...mais non je...moi...?

Ils en oubliaient totalement leurs paroles et leurs chorégraphies.

À l'autre bout du couloir, on n'était pas plus calme. Dans la salle des Hey ! Say ! JUMP, impossible de se contenir. Mais Yuri Chinen était sans doute le pire.

_AVEC OHNO-SENPAI ! IL FAUT QUE JE LA FASSE AVEC OHNO-SENPAI !

Face à Yamada Ryosuke, les mains sur ses épaules, il sautillait, tandis que son ami le regardait en riant.

_Calme-toi ! Calme-toi !

_Aaahh mais pourquoi rester calme quand on peut s'exciter ! Ohno-kun avait tellement la classe dans l'émission de la maison hantée ! Ça c'est un homme un vrai ! Il faut que je fasse la maison hantée avec lui ! Et puis si j'ai peur je pourrais trop me rapprocher de lui !

Takaki Yuya esquissa un fin sourire.

_Bonne idée Chii-chan, fais ça...J'aimerais bien la faire avec Jin moi. Mais il ne va sans doute pas rentrer tout de suite ne ? C'est quand même grâce à lui qu'on fête Halloween !

_Yabu, Yabu !

Kei Inoo sautilla dans toute la salle pour arriver à son ami et s'agrippa à son bras.

_Tu la feras avec moi ne ? Ne ?

_Oui oui oui ! Ça va être amusant !

Daiki lui, discutait bruyamment avec Keito qui l'écoutait en souriant, tandis que Hikaru imitait le zombie pour faire peur à Nakajima qui était écroulé de rire.

Halloween n'était réellement pas propice au travail.

_Shintaro, s'exclama alors Yamada, tu as prévenu tout le monde ?

Le Junior, qui passait la plupart de son temps avec ses senpais de Hey ! Say ! JUMP, acquiesça vivement.

_Oui ! Et si vous voulez mon avis c'est partout pareil ! Takizawa-senpai a dit qu'apparemment, si il y avait une maison hantée, on ne pourrait y accéder qu'à partir de vingt heures ! Alors d'ici là, au boulot ! Je retourne avec mon groupe, à ce soir je suppose ?

_Ouais ! À ce soir ! Et tu diras à Yuma de venir nous voir avant de partir, si tu le croises !

_Euh, je crois qu'il comptait aller à la maison hantée avec les B.I Shadow...mais je lui dirai !

Et l'adolescent ferma la porte derrière lui.

Entre deux entraînements, on parlait de la maison hantée, des déguisements et de la nourriture qu'on avait préparée, des décorations qu'on avait apportées, et on espérait tous qu'un quelconque senpai ait préparé une fête surprise pour l'ensemble des Johnny's. Ainsi, vingt heures arriva vite, au moins aussi vite que Yuri Chinen dans la salle de répétition des Arashi.

_OHNO-SENPAI !

_Eh ?

Les cinq hommes se retournèrent vers l'adolescent, et Riida le regarda, surpris, ne réagissant pas pour autant.

_Chinen-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Sakurai Sho.

_Je viens parler à Ohno-senpai !

_Euh...ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_C'est halloween !

_Hallo...ah oui ! Oui je sais...eh bien ?

_Bah...maison...avec moi...hantée...s'il te plait...faire ?

_...Eh ? Chinen-kun pourquoi tu bafouilles, je comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire...

_Riiiiida, soupira Nino, exaspéré, il veut faire la maison hantée avec toi !

_Quelle maison hantée...?

Aiba Masaki poussa un cri strident et donna de légères frappes sur l'épaule du leader.

_Ah mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, Riida, quand est-ce que tu vas atterrir !

_Morimoto-kun est passé tout à l'heure pour nous en parler, murmura Jun en souriant, ce serait génial si quelque chose avait vraiment été organisé non ?

_Mais quelque chose a vraiment été organisé, s'emballa alors Yuri, il y a pleins de choses à manger en rapport avec Halloween à la cafétéria ! Et tout a été décoré en bas ! Et apparemment il y a une petite fête de prévue au sous-sol ! Et il y a réellement une maison hantée ! C'est génial non ! Jamais je n'aurai cru que l'agence ferait quelque chose comme ça pour nous !

_Eehh maji de !

_Je te jure Aiba-kun ! C'est génial non ? Je me demande qui a organisé tout ça...

_Un senpai a sans doute du émettre l'idée, dit Sakurai.

_Ah ! Peu importe qui c'est, je le bénis, s'exclama Masaki en levant les bras. Chinen-kun ! Tu viens avec moi ! Il faut qu'on aille voir tout ça !

_Ouais si tu veux mais...Ohno-senpai, tu ne veux pas venir ?

_Hein ?

_Est-ce que tu écoutais seulement ?

_Euh...

_Aah, t'es pas possible senpai ! C'est pas grave, suis-moi !

Le jeune garçon se saisit du bras de son aîné et le tira à sa suite en dehors de la pièce. Matsumoto pesta quelques instants sur la venue de cette soirée surprise qui quand même, "tombait un peu mal compte tenu du boulot que nous avons à faire. C'est une super idée et je m'en réjouis mais ils auraient tout de même pu nous prévenir un peu à l'avance ! Histoire qu'on gère un peu nos plans ! Aahh enfin bon, j'espère que Yamapi restera ce soir pour la petite fête du coup...même si c'est pas sérieux...mah...tant pis..."

_De l'autre côté du couloir._

_Je refuse.

_Allez ! Tego ! S'il te plait !

_Non ! Masu ! Je veux bien t'accorder beaucoup de choses mais il y a des limites !

_Allez quoi ! Ça va être marrant !

_Mais tu rigoles ! Ya rien de drôle aux maisons hantées ! Et puis même toi tu en as peur !

_Mais c'est marrant d'avoir peur !

_Peuh ! Pourtant tu rigolais moins, quand on y a été tous les deux pour une émission ! Tu te souviens ? T'étais mort de peur !

_Tu rigoles ! C'est toi qui avais le plus peur Tegoshi, t'étais agrippé à mon dos ! Allez quoi ! Je te protègerai, huhu ~

_Ce...c'est...je...ben oui, j'avais peur ! Mais de toute façon c'était nul ! De toute façon j'y vais pas ! Ah ! Enfin... aah comme tu veux !

Takahisa Masuda leva les bras au ciel.

_YATTAH ! VICTOIRE !

Koyama Keiichiro et Shigeaki Kato éclatèrent de rire.

_Aahh, vous êtes pas possibles tous les deux... Shige ! Tu veux y aller avec moi ?

_Mh...je sais pas...C'est pas très rassurant ce genre de trucs...enfin en même temps ce ne sont rien que des gens déguisés...mh...pourquoi pas...?

_On verra bien, on verra bien ! De toute façon avec la file d'attente qu'il risque d'y avoir on aura le temps d'y réfléchir ! Allez, s'enthousiasma Masuda, on y va on y va !

Les NEWS se faufilèrent en dehors de la salle et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Apparemment, tout avait lieu dans la grande salle, la cafétéria et les sous-sols...sur la route, ils ne manquèrent pas de croiser plusieurs de leurs amis, et tous les johnny's ou presque s'entassaient dans les couloirs. Certains même qui ne travaillaient pas ce jour, avaient été appelés par leurs amis, et avaient rejoints le mouvement. L'ensemble était bruyant, hilare, excité, et la voix de Koki Tanaka surplombait celle de tous les autres :

_AAAAH C'EST TROP COOOOOOL ! Je suis trop impatient ! Allez ! Mais bougez-vous un peu ! Kame ! Grouille toi ! Junno, Nakamaru, Ueda ! Plus vite ! C'est trop cool ! Pour une fois que j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ici !

_Tanaka-kun, calme-toi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Yuya Tegoshi en riant.

_Ouais aniki, tu me fiches la honte totale, soupira Juri un peu plus loin.

_Mais allez ! On s'en fout ! Vous êtes tous trop contents, vous êtes juste trop cons pour le montrer !

Certains rirent devant la remarque du jeune homme, d'autres soupirèrent, exaspérés, et finalement, les johnny's, juniors et staff compris, se retrouvèrent tous au rez-de-chaussé. Debout sur une table, Taichi Kokubun réclamait le silence.

_Du calme ! Du calme ! Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui, nous célébrons la fête d'halloween ! À cette occasion, vos senpais et moi avons décidés de vous organiser quelque chose. Cette année, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, bonnes ou mauvaises. Beaucoup de nouvelles sont tombées, beaucoup de décisions ont été prises, la johnny's a vécu des bons moments et des mauvais. Aussi nous pensons que vous méritez tous un peu de bon temps ! Nous remercions chacun d'entre vous pour la nourriture ainsi que la décoration que vous avez amenée, et...

_ET LA MAISON HANTEE !

_Takizawa-kun...Urusai.

_Pardon ~

_Bref, nous avons également prévu...de la musique ! De bonnes choses à manger ! Et...la fameuse maison hantée dont la rumeur a fait le tour de l'agence en moins de deux minutes.

Son regard balaya l'assemblée et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Takizawa Hideaki, Shintaro Morimoto et Chinen Yuri, qui détournèrent aussitôt le regard et pouffèrent de rire.

_C'est la première fois que nous organisons une chose pareil avec l'ensemble du staff, et que tous les johnny's sont présents pour s'amuser, c'est sans doute aussi la première fois que nous avons droit à la pause et à la détente QUE NOUS MERITONS TANT.

Un peu plus loin, un homme et deux femmes toussèrent bruyamment. Le TOKIO sourit.

_Bref. En contre-parti, continuez de faire du votre mieux, travaillez bien, soyez fiers de travailler dans notre belle agence et amusez-vous ce soir ! La soirée aura lieu dans les sous-sols et la maison hantée se trouve au bout du couloir de gauche ! Bonne soirée !

Les johnny's l'applaudirent bruyamment, puis le brouhaha reprit. Il ne fallut alors que quelques secondes pour que les jeunes hommes se rendent compte que le premier arrivé serait le premier servi, et une marée humaine se rua dans le couloir de gauche et se bouscula pour arriver à l'entrée de la maison hantée.

_BOUGE ! J'ETAIS ARRIVE AVANT !

_QUOI ! N'IMPORTE QUOI ! TU M'AS DOUBLE ! DEGAGE !

_AAH ! SENPAI ! IL VIENT DE ME FRAPPER CE CONARD !

_VOS GUEULES LES JUNIORS ! ARRETEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ET LAISSEZ PASSER VOS AINES !

_EH ! C'EST PAS JUSTE ! KOKI, TU PEUX CREVER POUR QUE JE TE LAISSE PASSER !

_QUOI ! MAIS JSUIS TON FRERE !

_ET ALORS !

_LA LOI DU PLUS FORT !

_BOUGE !

_OHNO-SENPAAAAI TU ES OUUUU !

_AAAH IL M'A MARCHE SUR LE PIED !

_MAIS POUSSEZ PAS !

_YAMAPI ! CA FAIT TROIS HEURES QU'ON TE CHERCHE !

_AAAAH RYO-CHAN, JUN-KUN ! JE VAIS ETOUFFER !

Mais où donc était passé le légendaire ordre japonais ? Il se re-matérialisa sous la forme de Murakami Shingo. Le jeune homme se mit debout sur une chaise et réclama le silence de toute la force de sa voix, et ne se gêna pas à frapper l'idiot qui se permettait de parler encore malgré cela.

_Bien. J'ai une idée toute simple. Plutôt que de se battre pour savoir qui passera avant qui, on va simplement faire un tirage au sort ! Ok ? On écrit vos noms sur des bouts de papier et voilà !

_Mais y'en a pour des heures, se plaignit Maruyama Ryuhei.

_Mais non ! Si on s'y met à beaucoup, ça ira vite !

_Oui mais...moi je refuse d'entrer là dedans tout seul, s'exclama Kei Inoo en désignant la façade sombre et effrayante de la maison hantée.

_Poule mouillée !

_QUI A DIT CA !

_C'est pas moi, cria presque Hikaru Yaotome en riant.

_Mh...je comprends...bah...alors on tirera deux noms, dit simplement Hina.

_Oui mais et si on se retrouve avec quelqu'un qu'on aime pas ? lança Nishikido Ryo.

_Ah oui, renchérit Ueda Tatsuya, comment on fait dans ce cas là ?

_Oh, vous êtes chiant vous deux ! Bah vous ferez un effort ! Ou bien on repiochera, tout simplement !

_Mh...ok ! Je suis pour !

_Oui, faisons ça, ça peut être marrant de ne pas savoir avec qui on va tomber, s'exclama Masaki.

_Mais...murmura Chinen, penaud, je voulais la faire avec Ohno-senpai moi...

Le leader passa sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

_Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en lui souriant gentiment, on passera un peu de temps tous les deux à la soirée.

Le JUMP devint rouge écarlate.

_O-o-o-ok. Merci Ohno.

_C'est normal. Tu voulais la faire avec moi après tout...tu vas pas avoir trop peur ?

_Si. Je pense. Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour être aussi...aussi...calme, dans les maisons hantées de ce genre !

Le leader haussa les épaules.

_Bah ! Il suffit de se dire que tout ça est faux. Et puis sinon, j'arrête de penser. Généralement, ça aide. C'est plus amusant qu'autre choses.

_Ohno-kun, tu es incroyable tu sais ?

Alors que les Johnny's discutaient bien gentiment entre eux, et se demandaient avec qui ils allaient bien pouvoir tomber, le tirage au sort débuta. Une jeune femme du staff se chargeait de tirer les noms.

_Senga Kento avec...Nakayama Yuma !

Les deux garçons parurent satisfaits de se retrouver ensemble et ils entrèrent les premiers dans la maison hantée. Un lourd silence tomba alors sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes, la jeune femme ne tirait même plus au sort. Tous se posaient la même question : qu'allait être la réaction des deux garçons...? Un léger brouhaha dubitatif commença à se faire entendre quand soudainement...

_UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_GYAAAAAAAAAH NANI KOREEEEEEEEEEEE !

Tous éclatèrent d'un rire monumental. Patienter allait sans doute être moins embêtant que prévu !

_YAMETEEE ! AAAHH NAKAYAMA-KUN ! KOHAAAI !

_COURS ! COURS ! Kyaaaah !

_Wah, souffla Yamada, ça a vraiment l'air horrible là dedans...

_Je sais pas si je suis rassuré de savoir que ça va faire peur, murmura Junnosuke en riant d'un rire nerveux, ou si je suis juste encore plus réticent à entrer là dedans.

_Moi je rentre pas hein, déclara Shota, c'est hors de question !

_Ah si ! Tout le monde rentre ! Personne ne fuit, franchement, dit Ninomiya Kazunari en tapant dans ses mains. On va flipper comme pas permis mais ça va être génial !

_Le prochain à y passer sera...Yokoyama Yuu !

_Oh mon dieu.

_Avec...Hikaru Yaotome !

_OH MON DIEU. YOKOYAMA-SENPAI JE TE PREVIENS J'AI PEUR.

_Hahahahaha, rit nerveusement le kanjani, c'est c'est c'est super, t'en fais pas va, ça va aller, j'ai j'ai j'ai pas peur moi...

Et ils rentrèrent dans la salle.

_En fait c'est super comme idée pour rapprocher les senpais de leurs kohai, non ? dit Tegoshi.

_Ouais, approuva Keiichiro, et même les juniors et le staff ! On va s'en souvenir de ce 31 octobre, si tu veux mon avis...

Ils furent à peine rentrés dans la salle, qu'on entendit Hikaru et Yokoyama crier à l'unisson.

_AH ! YABAI YABAI YABAI ! AAH YAABAAAI !

Cela ne manqua pas d'en faire hurler certains de rire.

_A présent, Higashiyama-san...

_Eh ? Higashiyama-senpai ? s'étonnèrent les Johnny's.

_Ben oui, murmura l'homme, amusé. On m'a appelé. Et ça peut être sympa, non ? De toute façon je n'avais absolument rien à faire et j'avais envie de vous revoir tous.

_Avec...Nishikido Ryo !

_Uwaah sugee sugee ! s'exclama aussitôt le Eito. C'est génial ! Higashiyama-kun !

_Ouais...ça fait longtemps Ryo-chan ! Les secret agent man sont de retour !

Ils rirent tous les deux et entrèrent dans la maison hantée en bavardant tranquillement. Ces deux là furent plutôt silencieux, mais tous savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient sans doute...ou que du moins, Ryo était sans doute mort de peur.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, les duos les plus improbables se formèrent, mais jamais personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit à redire, et quand les deux garçons ne se connaissaient pas, ils profitaient de cette merveilleuse occasion pour faire connaissance. Finalement, on annonça le tour de Koyama Keiichiro.

_Faites que je sois avec quelqu'un qui n'a jamais peur ! S'il vous plait ! Quelqu'un de calme, de rassurant, de rationnel, de...

_Avec Aiba Masaki !

_EEEEEEEEEEEEH !

_Yossha ! On va s'éclater Keii-chan !

_EEEH ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Hilare, le NEWS s'avança vers le Arashi, qui le prit fièrement par le bras.

_Mais t'inquiètes pas ! Ton senpai va te protéger, ne ?

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

_C'est pas très sympa, murmura Masaki avec une moue boudeuse.

_Gomen gomen Aiba-chan, allons-y !

Ils s'avancèrent doucement, se frayant un passage dans la foule qui riait d'avance de voir ces deux peureux réunis, et se plantèrent devant la porte. Aiba lui offrit le plus assuré des sourires et serra son bras un peu plus fort.

_Ikuzooo !

Keiichiro Koyama et Aiba Masaki n'avaient jamais été vraiment très proches. Ils se connaissaient, car chaque NEWS connaissait les Arashi, et vice-versa, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble, ce qui aurait pu les rapprocher considérablement. Bien entendu, Keiichiro avait été backdancer au tout début de Arashi, il avait donc pu observer son senpai maintes et maintes fois. Bien entendu, il avait déjà assisté à des concerts de Arashi, et avait même déjà été sur le lieu de tournage du drama de son senpai pour le regarder jouer. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

On disait souvent, dans l'enceinte de la Johnny's Enterteinment, que le caractère des deux hommes étaient en plusieurs points similaires. Tous les deux aimaient parler, tous les deux aimaient rire, et surtout tous les deux aimaient aimer. Toujours sur-motivés, toujours à fond, ils s'investissaient dans leur groupe comme jamais et faisaient toujours de leur mieux. Ils ré-inventaient les chorégraphies qu'on leur demandait de faire ! Leurs parents étaient restaurateurs ! Et surtout, ils étaient ce qu'on appelle, des hommes gentils. Bien sûr, ils avaient leurs défauts, ils avaient leur caractère...mais ils étaient gentils.

Et malgré tout ces points communs, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé. À vrai dire, les seuls fois où ils avaient discuté, c'était pour dire des bêtises dans le cadre d'une soirée, ou pour se taquiner, se disputer un peu, ce qui étonnamment, leur arrivait très souvent.

Ils étaient donc plantés devant la porte, et une jeune femme leur donnait les instructions à suivre : ne pas courir de peur d'abîmer le décor, ne pas parler aux acteurs, ne rien toucher, ne pas frapper les acteurs. Le mot 'acteur' commença déjà à rassurer les deux hommes. Tout ce qu'ils allaient voir n'était pas vrai. Ils respirèrent un grand coup et poussèrent légèrement le rideau noir afin de pénétrer dans la maison hantée.

Un lourd silence tomba alors sur eux. Mais un silence bourdonnant : des haut-parleurs diffusaient une sombre musique d'ambiance, qui résonnait comme le sifflement du vent. Ils se sentirent aussitôt oppressés, étouffés, écrasés contre le sol, et déjà, le rythme de leur cœur s'accéléra considérablement.

_Yabai...yabai... murmurait Aiba-kun inlassablement.

_Calme-toi...il n'y a rien pour l'instant ne ? Il fait juste tout noir. Tout noir. Ça va, tout va bien.

Le NEWS riait d'un rire légèrement nerveux, et sa voix tremblante trahissait la peur qui grimpait peu à peu en lui. Ils ne voyaient vraiment rien autour d'eux, c'est à peine s'ils pouvaient distinguer leurs propres mains. Ils respiraient bruyamment. Ils firent alors un léger pas devant eux, et au fond, une petite lumière s'alluma. Keiichiro sentit les doigts de son ami se resserrer vivement autour de son bras. Il ne s'agissait que de la flamme d'une petite bougie qui vacillait dans une lanterne de papier accrochée au plafond.

_Co-co-co-comment ils ont fait pour l'allumer ?

_J'en sais rien...souffla Koyama. Eh...C'est pas la salle de répétition des NYC ?

_Si...peut-être...je sais pas... avance...

Ils firent un deuxième pas puis un troisième, et à chaque pas, une lampe s'allumait de nouveau, éclairant leur chemin. Ils fixaient leur regard droit devant eux, et ce fut finalement Masaki qui eut l'idée de regarder le sol le premier.

_Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-kei-chan...

_Quoi...?

_S...S...Sang...Uwah...yabai...yabai !

Devant eux, le sol était recouvert de sang, et les pieds d'une jeune femme allongée morte sur le sol étaient faiblement éclairés.

_Elle est morte la madame...?

_Elle est morte la madame.

_Pourquoi elle est morte la madame ?

_Je sais pas pourquoi elle est morte la madame.

_Tu crois qu'on va mourir aussi ?

_Je sais pas senpai ! Je sais paaaas !

_Ok ! Avance vite Keii-chan ! Après ya un tournant, on va sans doute accéder à un meilleur environnement !

_Espérons...

Les deux Johnny's avancèrent doucement, toujours agrippés l'un à l'autre, et contournèrent le corps de la femme. Alors Koyama se stoppa d'un coup et se saisit des épaules de Masaki avec toutes ses forces. D'une voix étranglée, le NEWS souffla à l'oreille du Arashi :

_Elle...est pas morte la madame...

_Quoi ?

_Ça ...s'est agrippé à ma cheville...

_EH !

_ELLE VEUT PLUS ME LACHER !

_UWAAAAAAAH ! Mais bouge ton pied bouge ton pied !

_C'est ce que je fais !

Il tira sur son pied d'un grand coup, et le cadavre de la femme s'étala de nouveau sur le sol, puis les deux hommes se mirent à courir.

_MAIS ON N'A PAS LE DROIT DE COURIR !

_C'EST PAS GRAVE, COURS !

Autour d'eux, des cadavres de jeunes filles aux longs cheveux noirs continuaient de se lever, les bras ballants, la tête sur le côté, cherchant à les rattraper. Mais ils tournèrent brusquement, abandonnant le cimetière. Ils s'appuyèrent contre un mur et reprirent doucement leur souffle.

_Bon...ça...c'est fait...

Keiichiro se saisit de la main de Masaki et fit un pas un avant.

_Allez, cette fois on n'hésite pas !

_Hai, hai...

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une sorte de restaurant. Droit devant eux, un comptoir de bar sur lequel était posés divers bols de ramens qui ne semblaient plus vraiment aptes à être manger, ainsi que des verres d'alcool renversés. À leur droite et à leur gauche, des tables débordantes de mets différents. Une vieille radio diffusait une musique américaine des années cinquante, ainsi que des bruits de bavardages et de rires bons-enfants et du raclement des couverts sur un bol ou une assiette.

_C'est...Encore plus horrible...avec la musique...

_Je vais me pisser dessus Kei.

_Mauvaise idée...

_J'ai peur...J'ai trop peur...Ah yabai...hahaha...

Il y avait, dans ce restaurant, quatre clients. Ils étaient gentiment assis sur leur chaise, affalés sur la table le nez dans leur assiette, et recouverts de sang.

_Je...Crois qu'on va devenir leur re...leur re-re...Leur re-repas...

_Mais non dis pas ça Kei-chan tu vois bien qu'ils ont à manger, regarde, ils ont à manger là tu vois biiiiiiieeeeen queeee y'en a un qui s'est levééééé !

_GYAAAAAH !

_Aaahh ma main ! Tu m'as broyé la main ! Ma main !

_ON S'EN FOUT, DEPECHE-TOI, ILS NOUS SUIVENT !

_Mais non ils nous suivent pas ! Pourquoi ils nous suivr...UWAAAH NANI KORE !

_Yabai ! Yabai ! Il m'a touché le dos ! Je suis pas comestible ! Dépêche-toi !

Ils poussèrent un rideau avec empressement, et arrivèrent de nouveau dans une nouvelle salle.

_On est où là ? C'est quoi maintenant ? J'en ai marre moi hein !

_Chambre ? On est dans une chambre ? Ya un...futon ? Non, un lit ?

Les deux johnny's balayèrent la salle du regard. Sur leur gauche, en effet, se trouvait un lit occidental, sur lequel étaient allongés les cadavres de deux jeunes femmes, et sur leur droite, des mannequin de coutures.

_Eh beh ! Vous avez eu une nuit mouvementée vous deuuux ! Les petites coquines !

_Aiba-chan, Aiba-chan, disait Koyama en riant d'un rire nerveux, yabai, maji de yabai, c'est...c'est trop flippant, comment tu peux plaisanter dans un endroit par...

_UWAH, le coupa soudainement Masaki, YEN AVAIT UNE AUTRE CACHEE !

_Que que que que que que où !

_DERRIERE ! GROUILLE TOI ! LA PORTE LA PORTE !

_La...La...la po-porte...Ou...oui...

_MAIS BOUGE ! ELLE BOUGE ! ELLE S'EST LEVEE ! JE T'ASSURE !

_AAH MON DIEU !

Le NEWS se jeta sur la porte, Aiba-kun toujours agrippé avec force à son bras, et l'ouvrit brutalement avant de la claquer derrière lui.

_Finit...? Aurait-on fini...?

_Attends...j'arrive pas à comprendre où on est...

_Moi si. On a comme...tourné en rond dans la salle des NYC, et on est ressorti par la deuxième porte. Donc on est dans un des couloirs du bâtiment. Et il fait tout noir.

_Haw, gémit Aiba, ça veut dire que c'est pas terminé ne...?

_Presque...

Le jeune homme se saisit de la main de son senpai et enroula ses doigts aux siens.

_C'est juste un couloir...et derrière le rideau noir qui est derrière nous, il y a nos amis...

_Tiens, c'est vrai...Je peux les entendre...Aah ils rigolent !

_Ça détend, ne...?

_Oui...ou pourrait presque aller les rejoin...

_GYAAAAAAH !

Une des jeunes femmes de la chambre venait d'ouvrir la porte et de s'agripper avec force au bras de Aiba, et le fixait avec une insistance toute particulière, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

_D'accord ! On va pas les rejoindre ! Pardon !

Tous les deux se serrèrent la main avec force et Masaki tira sur son bras pour faire reculer la femme, puis ils avancèrent précipitamment dans le couloir, mais d'autres femmes en kimono arrivèrent et se mirent à les poursuivre, les bras tendus vers eux, leurs mains frôlant parfois le dos des deux hommes.

_UWAAAAH NON ! COURS AIBA COURS !

_JE COURS ! JE COURS ! JE TE JURE QUE JE COURS LA !

_ESCALIER ! DROIT DEVANT !

_COMMENT ÇA ESCALIER !

_JE T'ASSURE !

Le NEWS courut vers les escaliers mais s'arrêta à la première marche et manqua de tomber en avant, rattrapé de justesse par son ami.

_AAAH MAIS ON POURRAIT MOURIR ICI !

En bas des escaliers, une jeune femme apparut alors, souriant d'un sourire de morte, les bras tombant le long de son corps.

_Il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers, murmura-t-elle de sa voix si doucereuse, il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers.

_J'ai j'ai j'ai j'ai peur...

Keiichiro s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au bras de son aîné, et tous deux descendirent lentement l'escalier, marche par marche, sans détacher leur regard de l'inconnue.

_Il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers...

Une fois arrivée en bas des escaliers, ils pressèrent légèrement le pas, passant juste à côté de la femme qui tourna la tête pour suivre chacun de leur geste, sans se débarrasser de son sourire.

_Il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers...

_Ou...i...madame...bafouilla Aiba en pressant un peu plus le pas.

_NE COUREZ PAS DANS LES ESCALIERS ! hurla-t-elle alors d'une voix stridente.

_AAAH MAIS C'EST PLUS LES ESCALIERS LA BAKA !

_AIBA-KUN ! Porte ! Droit devant ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Sortir d'ici !

_Hai hai !

Le Arashi se rua sur la poignée, ouvrit brutalement la porte, et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent presque sur le sol.

_UWAH !

Ils furent accueilli par de grands éclats de rire et des applaudissements.

_Où on...est...?

_C'est fini senpai, c'est fini, murmura Nakayama Yuma en souriant.

Quelqu'un referma la porte derrière eux et les deux johnny's purent alors se relever, tremblants, le cœur battant la chamade, et toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Il se trouvait à présent dans une salle décorée aux couleurs d'halloween, mais qui était cependant plus chaleureuse et amusante qu'effrayante, remplie de tables, de fauteuils et de chaises, et on diffusait une musique de SMAP en fond sonore, et on respirait une bonne odeur de nourriture et d'alcool. Les deux hommes tournèrent alors doucement la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils avalèrent doucement leur salive, se rappelant les scènes affreuses auxquelles ils venaient d'assister, puis éclatèrent tous deux d'un rire sonore, vite rejoints par leurs amis.

_ « VOUS AVEZ EU UNE NUIT MOUVEMENTEE VOUS DEUUUX ! LES PETITES COQUIIINES ! » s'exclama alors la voix de Nishikido Ryo.

_HAHAHA ! Tout a été filmé, jubilait presque Yokoyama Yuu, TOUT ! Je sens que ces vidéos vont passer en boucle à l'agence pendant plusieurs mois !

_Naaan, c'est pas vrai !

_Oh que si, riait Ryo, et Koyama je t'assure que tu étais MY-THIQUE !

_Cela dit Aiba-chan n'était pas mieux ~

_C'est vrai c'est vrai !

_Taisez-vous tout le monde ! Deux nouvelles personnes sont entrées ! Venez voir, mais venez voir !

Koyama et Aiba se relevèrent précipitamment et se ruèrent derrière l'une des télés un peu plus loin, qui diffusait l'intérieur de la maison hantée. Il s'agissait de Ohno et Kamenashi.

_Houla...J'arrive pas trop à savoir ce que ça va donner...je les ai jamais vu ne serait-ce que se dire bonjour ces deux là...

_En même temps Ohno-kun ne dit pas bonjour à grand monde.

_Si...à Nino.

_Ce n'est pas un bon exemple.

_Ah regardez regardez ! Ça devient intéressant ! HAHAHA ! Pitoyable ! Je vais bien pouvoir me moquer du Kazuya, s'enthousiasma Nishikido.

Le KAT-TUN avait hurlé et fait un bond en arrière en voyant la première personne allongée morte sur le sol sous la petite lanterne. Tremblant, il était agrippé aux épaules de Ohno, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque, collé contre son dos.

_J'ai pas peur j'ai pas peur j'ai pas peur ! De quoi tu parles ! Pourquoi j'aurai peur ! Hahaha !

Le leader de Arashi se contentait de sourire en tapotant doucement la main de son kôhai posée sur son épaule, et il regardait la main de la jeune fille qui elle était agrippée à sa cheville. Il se pencha doucement en avant et retira le bras, avant d'avancer pour accéder à la deuxième pièce, tandis que Kazuya, toujours accroché à son dos, s'excitait pour un rien.

_Haha ! T'es deg hein ! On n'a pas eu peur du tout ! On est trop classe !

Devant la télé, les Johnny's ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

_Surtout, fit remarquer Hikaru, ne montrez jamais, jamais cette vidéo à Chinen.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, à une vitesse incroyable, tant l'expérience était amusante à voir -sans doute moins à vivre. On augmenta le son de la musique, on servit les premiers verres d'alcool, on commenta les groupes les plus improbables qui se formèrent, et on s'empressa de filmer certaines arrivées qui allait sans doute être remarquables, notamment celle de Tanaka Koki qui assura avoir malencontreusement égaré son petit frère dans la maison hantée, alors que le pauvre junior hurlait en se débattant avec la poignée tandis que le KAT-TUN était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte.

_Juri ? Non...je l'ai pas vu. Il a du se perdre. Pourquoi ?

_SATOSHIIIII OUVRE MOIIII !

_Satoshi ? C'est qui ça ? Moi c'est Koki. Vous êtes qui vous ?

_OUVRE PUTAIIIN JVAIS MOURIIIIR.

_Qui va mourir ? Personne ne va mourir !

_MAIS OUI JE SAIS QUI FAUT PAS COURIR DANS LES ESCALIERS BORDEL, FERME TA GUEULE.

_Mais il est vulgaire en plus ! On insulte pas les acteurs ! Hoy !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brutalement la porte et son petit frère s'écroula sur le sol. Cela engendra plusieurs longues minutes de rire et de vengeance acharnée sur le jeune homme. La prestation de Tegoshi Yuya et Matsumoto Jun fut également bruyamment applaudie, ainsi que celle de Ninomiya Kazunari et ce pauvre Tadayoshi Ohkura, et la ô combien attendue performance de Chinen Yuri et Kei Inoo. Finalement, tous les Johnny's et le staff y passèrent, et on s'amusait, on riait, on dansait, on buvait, on mangeait, au point d'en oublier les deux peureux de l'histoire.

Keiichiro Koyama et Aiba Masaki avaient décidé de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Ils avaient bu quelques verres, mangé quelques morceaux et discutaient un petit peu avec leurs collègues, mais ils voulaient tous deux profiter de leur soudain rapprochement pour bavarder un peu. Après tout, une frayeur pareille, ça avait aussi un côté bénéfique ! Unis dans leur peur, ils discutaient en éclatant de rire entre chaque phrase, se rappelant de chaque choses qui venait d'avoir lieu dans la maison hantée.

_Non mais à ce moment là j'avais pas eu vraiment peur en fait !

_Moi non plus, moi non plus ! Mais comme je voyais que tu étais inquiet bah je faisais comme toi !

_Aahh moi c'est pareil ! Et puis c'est plutôt toi qui me faisais peur comme tu avais peur...tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Ah oui comme moi ! C'est marrant ne ? Haha ! Faudra expliquer ça aux autres !

_Euh...oui...Aiba-senpai ?

_Oui ?

_Tu sais où on est ?

Le membre d'Arashi tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, avant de déclarer avec un grand sourire.

_Aucune idée !

_Zut...Je pensais pas qu'on avait autant marché !

Masaki haussa les épaules.

_Bah ! C'est pas bien grave, on risque pas de se perdre, on peut pas être bien loin de la Johnny's !

_Mh...oui, murmura Keiichiro, inquiet, mais j'aime pas ça quand même. Il fait noir, j'arrive pas à me repérer.

_Ah ça c'est sûr que pour faire noir il fait noir ! Allez, viens, on s'en fout, marchons encore un peu !

Le membre d'Arashi se saisit du bras de son kôhai, et avança d'un pas léger et assuré dans la rue.

_Mais...tu es si confiant que ça ?

_Non, pas vraiment ! Mais après tout si on peut profiter d'être un peu tranquilles pour bavarder, c'est bien non ?

_Oui...Si tu le dis... mais j'ai un peu peur quand même...  
>_Il faut pas, il faut pas ! On est pas dans une maison hantée ici !<p>

_Ben oui, on est dans le vrai monde, c'est pour ça que c'est encore moins rassurant !

_Bon alors on n'a qu'à s'arrêter quelque part si tu veux !

Il tourna la tête, plissant un peu les yeux pour se concentrer et y voir quelque chose, puis tendit fièrement le bras :

_Là bas ! Il y a un parc ! Il doit sûrement y avoir un banc ! Et puis c'est rassurant les parcs, non ?

_Euh...le jour oui, mais la nuit...

Aiba ne prêta pas attention à Koyama et avança jusqu'au parc. Coincé entre deux arbres, en effet, il y avait un banc. Le membre d'Arashi s'y assit.

_Voilà ! Et on bouge plus comme ça on se perdra pas plus. Au pire on a nos téléphones portables ne ? Alors on pourra toujours demander aux copains de venir nous chercher !

_Moui...

Le NEWS s'assit aux côtés de son senpai.

_J'aime pas...c'est tout vide, ya personne !

_Mais si, ya moi !

_Oui enfin...tu vois ce que je veux dire ne ?

_Tu as peur d'être tout seul Keii-chan ?

Keiichiro réfléchit quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules.

_Mah...pas vraiment mais...disons que je n'aime pas être seul, j'ai besoin d'être entouré, c'est tout...

_Je comprends...moi aussi...

Un léger silence tomba sur les deux hommes, que Masaki rompit finalement.

_Ne...

_Oui ?

_Tu leur en veux ? À Nishikido-kun et à Yamashita-kun ?

Si il avait fait moins sombre, le jeune homme aurait vu le sourire triste se dessiner sur le visage du NEWS.

_Non, pas vraiment... Je les adore trop tous les deux pour leur en vouloir. J'aimerais être en colère contre eux, ce serait plus pratique ! Mais je suis juste...un peu triste... Mais, mais, mais, mais ne déprimons pas !

Il rit en se tapant dans les mains.

_Après tout même à quatre, NEWS continue encore ! Et on va continuer à faire de notre mieux ! Ryo-chan et Yamapi ont pris leur décision, je la respecte, et je continuerai toujours de les soutenir ! Vraiment, ça ne me gêne pas !

Le membre d'Arashi posa sa main sur la tête de Koyama et ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux.

_Eh, tu n'es pas obligé d'être super heureux si tu n'as pas envie, tu sais ?

_Je le suis senpai...vraiment...

Le membre d'Arashi laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps.

_Tu aimes vraiment NEWS n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui...

Koyama laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, et se perdit dans la contemplation des quelques étoiles qu'on pouvait voir dans le ciel.

_NEWS est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Mais c'est pareil pour toi avec Arashi, ne ?

_Oui ! C'est vrai ! Ah ! Je sais pas comment je réagirais, si Riida et...Shô-chan par exemple, venaient à quitter le groupe ! Ce serait horrible !

_N'y pense même pas, dit Keii en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule, une telle chose n'arrivera jamais. Après tout ils n'ont aucune raisons de partir ne ? Alors que Yamapi et Ryo-chan en avaient, eux... Les Kanjani8, et puis sa carrière solo...

De nouveau, un sourire triste se glissa sur ses lèvres.

_Et puis peut-être qu'ils n'aimaient pas tant NEWS que ça ?

Aiba-kun se leva d'un bond.

_N'importe quoi ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Et le fameux member-ai de NEWS alors ! Moi j'y crois ! Ne pense pas ça ! Vous vous éclatiez trop tous les six ! Ils sont peut-être de bons acteurs, mais pas au point de vous mentir sur toute la ligne ! Ils aimaient et aiment beaucoup NEWS mais...ils ont eu leur raison de partir, c'est tout.

_Tu as raison...Tu as tout à fait raison... Merci Aiba-chan...

_Ah ! Yabai !

Il se retourna d'un bond.

_Quoi ? Tu m'as surpris !

_Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

_Arrête ! Dis pas ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais peur !

Le membre de NEWS se leva d'un bond et vint aux côtés de Aiba.

_On est dans un parc, ça devait sans doute être un chat non ? Un chat ou un écureuil ou peu importe quoi !

Un bruit de feuille se fit entendre de nouveau.

_UWAH !

_C'est...c'est rien Keii-chan ! Rien du tout !

_Kohai ! Kohai ! Maji de ! J'ai peur là, disait Koyama en riant d'un rire nerveux.

_Bon ! On va bouger un peu d'accord ? Viens !

Il se saisit de la main de son ami, et fit un petit pas en avant.

_AH LA BAS ! J'ai vu une silhouette !

_Une silhouette ! _(Tu attends la visite d'une silhouette ?)_

_Je t'assure ! Qui est passé là bas ! Je l'ai vue ! À l'angle de la rue ! Tout au bout ! Vraiment !

_Oh mon Dieu ! Mais alors...ça signifie qu'il y a des gens, à Tokyo, à 23h30 ? Waw !

_Ne te moque pas de moi Kei-chan !

_Mais ça me détend ! J'ai peur aussi là !

_Mh...c'était sans doute juste un passant... tu te souviens un peu du chemin qu'on avait pris une fois qu'on est sorti de la JE ?

_Euh...

Keii se concentra quelques instants puis de sa main libre, indiqua la rue où était passée la silhouette.

_Par là !

_...T'as pas une autre proposition ?

_Ano...Non.

Les deux Johnny's avalèrent difficilement leur salive et avancèrent doucement entre les arbres du parc, se dirigeant vers la ruelle faiblement éclairée par la lumière d'un distributeur de boissons.

_Une...petite bouteille de thé, peut-être...?

_Non merci, c'est gentil...

A pas de loup, ils passèrent devant le distributeur. Il faisait plus noir que noir dans les petites arrières-rues de Tokyo. Des odeurs étranges de nourriture étaient envoyées contre les murs par des bouches d'aérations, alourdies par l'humidité de l'air, même dans ce mois d'octobre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, si ce n'est le sifflement du vent et le bruit de leur pas. Il n'était donc pas difficile pour les deux hommes d'entendre très distinctement chaque bruit un peu plus suspect que les autres.

_Il...y a encore eu...un crac, non ?

_Si...C'est affreux, je me sens épié comme jamais...

Le membre d'Arashi lâcha aussitôt la main du membre de NEWS.

_Eh ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Imagine, chuchota-t-il, si c'est juste un journaliste... des photos de nous la nuit en train de nous tenir la main, ça ferait un bruit énorme !

Koyama écarquilla les yeux et se surprit à rougir un peu.

_Mouais...t'as raison Aiba-chan. Alors dépêchons-nous de retrouver la JE !

Ils pressèrent un peu le pas, mais soudainement, Keiichiro se stoppa, arrêtant son senpai d'un coup par la même occasion. Alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux cessé de marcher, ils entendirent un bruit de pas.

_Senpai...on est suivi...souffla Keii. Dépêche-toi !

Il se saisit à nouveau de sa main et marcha le plus vite possible, résistant à l'horrible tentation de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

_Tu...Tu...Tu crois que c'est qui ?

_Un journaliste, assura Keii, c'est forcément ça. Un paparazzi. C'est tout.

_Et...et...et si c'était un fan...fantôme ?

_Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ça n'existe pas ! Je suis sûr que ça n'existe pas ! Et puis il ne ferait pas du bruit en marchant !

Ils avancèrent encore un peu, et alors, ils entendirent très distinctement les bruits de pas de l'inconnu qui les suivait.

_M...Marche plus vite...s'il...te plait ! Je veux pas mou...mourir !

_Mais personne ne va mou...UWAAH !

Quelqu'un venait de bondir devant eux en poussant un hurlement phénoménal. Puis deux éclats de rires extrêmement significatifs résonnèrent dans la nuit.

_NINO-CHAN ! YOKOYAMA-KUN ! C'est trop nul ce que vous venez de faire !

Keiichiro n'eut même pas la force de crier, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, une main sur le cœur, il était appuyé contre le mur, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits.

_Oh mon dieu, murmurait-il, oh mon dieu.

Yokoyama et Kazunari ne s'arrêtèrent pas de rire pour autant. Le membre d'Arashi frappa avec force dans le dos de Aiba.

_Allez Aibaka ! Remets-toi !

Finalement, les quatre parvinrent à en rire.

_Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une chose pareil !

_Bah, expliqua Yuu, vous étiez tous les deux tous seuls, vous vous êtes exilés de la soirée...alors...c'était trop tentant ! Vous venez ?

_Oui, oui, souffla Keii, partez en avant, je me souviens de la route, on arrive !

_Comme vous voulez, dit Nino en haussant les épaules. A tout de suite !

Les deux sadiques s'éloignèrent, riant encore de la petite blague qui faisait leur fierté, et Masaki tourna la tête vers son kôhai en riant un peu.

_Eh beh ! On va s'en souvenir de cette soirée de Halloween ne ?

_Ah ça oui !

Le NEWS tendit la main à son senpai qui s'en saisit aussitôt, il mêla ses doigts aux siens et tous deux avancèrent en silence jusqu'à l'une des portes à l'arrière du bâtiment de la jimusho.

_Ne, murmura Aiba.

_Oui ?

_Si tu as peur d'être tout seul... Tu m'appelles, ok ? Comme ça tu seras toujours avec quelqu'un à côté de toi...

Le NEWS sourit et serra la main de son senpai un peu plus fort. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

_Et toi Aiba-chan, si tu as peur tout court... appelle-moi aussi. Au moins, dit-il en riant, on aura peur tous les deux, ce sera plus marrant !

_Hai hai, merci Kei-chan !

Pendant quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité, leur regard se croisèrent et il se sourirent. Puis, doucement, leurs doigts se séparèrent et leurs mains se lâchèrent. Alors ils entrèrent dans la salle, et retournèrent faire la fête.

**-FIN-**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour la fin vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez, héhé ! J'ai trouvé ce couple au tirage au sort mais il me plait vraiment, je les trouve adorable ! Le destin fait bien les choses ne ? J'espère que l'année prochaine, je tomberai sur quelqu'un d'autre que Keii, c'est quand même la deuxième fois que ce pauvre garçon se fait martyriser pendant Halloween ! XD Je suis désolée si quelques erreurs se sont glissées dans le texte mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire à fond...A bientôt ! Eh oui, le mois de Novembre va être chargé, vous allez avoir de la lecture :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.

_AkiNishikido_


End file.
